


5 times Chewie was there for Ben, and the one time he wasn't

by Captain_Jade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baby Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jade/pseuds/Captain_Jade
Summary: Chewbacca and Ben have always had such a close relationship. Chewie reflects on this, confused as to why Ben has been acting so differently lately.





	5 times Chewie was there for Ben, and the one time he wasn't

Chewbacca stared at the baby boy in Han's arms. He was so tiny, so fragile, so helpless...Ben was stirring, which started Chewbacca slightly. He stepped back and let out a sad growl to Han. "No you won't," Han assured him. "It's okay. I trust you." Chewie shook his head. 

"Aaargh!" He exclaimed. 

"No. He won't be afraid of you. It's okay. Shhh...." Han gave Ben to Chewbacca.

Ben stared up at the Wookie with wide eyes. "Rrrah." Chewie said.

"He does have Leia's eyes." Han agreed quietly. The baby reached up, stroked Chewie's furry face, and giggled. "See. He's not afraid of you." Han told him. "Ben doesn't get scared easily. That might be a problem when he gets older." He chuckled.

Ben yawned and snuggled up against Chewie's furry chest. In only a few minutes, his eyes closed and his breathing evened. Han looked impressed. "How did you do that? Me and Leia can never get him to sleep!" Chewbacca shushed him. "Sorry," Han whispered, smiling. Chewie sat down with Ben in his arms and softly hummed a Wookiee lullaby. Han said he got something in his eye and had to run off.

Chewbacca stood there admiring Ben for a while longer. He had never really seen a baby human before and hadn't been aware of how tiny they were.

He made a promise to himself right then and there that he would never, ever let Ben get hurt. By anyone. He would always protect him.

Always.

And he kept that promise. He always kept an eye out for Ben. When Han and Leia were too busy helping with the aftermath of the war, Chewbacca would watch Ben to make sure he didn't get into any trouble...and mind you, that was not an easy task. At only 5.5 months Ben could already crawl, and he would get into anything and everything he could get his hands on.

Chewie was very careful not to let this tiny human put anything in his mouth that he shouldn't, and when Ben started to learn to walk, the Wookie would comfort him after he fell. Other than Leia, Chewbacca was the one Ben trusted the most. He kept his promise too, seeing Ben as the most amazing miracle he had ever experienced.

Han was only a little jealous that his son seemed to love his best friend more than him.

And in all honesty, Ben really did to seem to love Chewie more than Han. After all, the Wookie was the one that was there for him at the end of the day, the one who took care of him the most. And it was only Chewie that was present to hear Ben speak his first word. "Chewie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, this chapter was really, really short. I promise the other ones will be longer. This is kind of more of a prologue than an actual chapter anyway.
> 
> But yay! I published my first story on ao3! I hope that, by the slight chance that someone has actually read this, you enjoyed it. There's more coming!


End file.
